The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a body, wherein the body has body openings in which auxiliary devices, such as lamps, direction indicators or the like are arranged. A body wall is formed at the respective body opening. The body wall surrounding the body opening has a body flange and to which body wall a cup shaped insert is fastened, wherein the respective auxiliary device is fastened to the cup shaped insert.
DE 19834686 A1 discloses rear lighting arranged in a body opening of a motor vehicle. The body opening has an encircling flange pointing toward the vehicle interior. The flange points, for example, toward the interior of a trunk compartment. The flange bounds a receiving opening for a reflector housing of the rear lighting. Welded to an opposite outer surface of the body flange is an inner surface of a flange of a cup-shaped housing. A portion, angled with respect thereto, of the welded-on housing flange is sealed in relation to a body wall via a seal. In order to fasten the housing flange of the cup-shaped housing, the body flange lying opposite the latter has a length of several centimeters.
For the design of rear lamps which have, for example, an oval portion, a complicated geometry of the body flange serving for the fastening is required in order, for example, to avoid cracks during the production of the flanges. If the fastening of a cup-shaped housing to said body flange takes place via a welded connection, further measures are required in order to provide welding lugs of a sufficient size.
It is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle in which the fastening of cup-shaped housings in body openings is simplified and the cup-shaped housings have narrow radii for design reasons.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle according to the invention which has a body with body openings, wherein auxiliary devices, such as lamps, direction indicators or the like, are arranged in the body openings. A body wall is formed at the respective body opening, said body wall surrounding the body opening, having a body flange and to which body wall a cup-shaped insert is fastened. The respective auxiliary device is fastened to the cup-shaped insert.
A peripheral or partially peripheral, angled flange portion is advantageously formed on the cup-shaped insert and has a fastening portion which runs parallel to an inner surface of the body wall surrounding the body opening. An adhesive or an adhesive layer is applied between the outer surface of the fastening portion of the flange portion of the cup-shaped insert and the inner surface of the body wall. A seal is arranged in an intermediate space between a flange portion of the cup-shaped insert and the body wall.
In an advantageous embodiment, a body flange portion bounding the body opening has a constant width or a constant length l51.
The length l51 of the body flange portion bounding the body opening advantageously lies within a range of 0.5 cm≤l51≤1.5 cm.
In an advantageous embodiment, the fastening portion of the flange portion of the cup-shaped insert is integrally adjoined by an angled flange portion.
An expandable seal is arranged in the intermediate space between the outer surface of the angled flange portion of the cup-shaped insert and the inner surface of the body wall.
The seal is advantageously composed of a material which expands from a predetermined temperature T and sealingly fills the intermediate space.
In an advantageous manner, the predetermined temperature T lies at 140° C.≤T≤220° C.
The cup-shaped insert is advantageously of single-part or multi-part construction.
In an advantageous embodiment, the auxiliary device arranged in the cup-shaped insert is a rear lamp.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.